This invention relates to magnetotelluric geophysical exploration and more particularly to recording magnetotelluric signals along lines of exploration on the surface of the earth.
It has long been known that telluric currents circulate beneath the surface of the earth. The prior art suggests that the measurement of these naturally occurring currents will indicate the resistivity of the earth and hence the geophysical characteristics of the subsurface. These telluric currents are subject to variations caused by external influences, such as sunspot activity. Because these variations are unpredictable, measurement of telluric currents was little used as a geophysical exploration tool until Louis Cagniard devised a mathematical technique capable of accounting for these variations. His work is represented, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,801 wherein he proposes measuring not only the telluric currents, but also the magnetic field at a measurement station on the earth's surface. Cagniard teaches that a specific relationship exists between the measured orthogonal components of the earth's magnetic field and the measured orthogonal components of the earth's electric (or "telluric") field, and that spatial variations therein may be used to derive specific information regarding the subterranean structure of the earth. As certain structures are known to be indicative of the presence of minerals, these magnetotelluric measurements are a useful prospecting tool.
The Cagniard method of magnetotelluric exploration usually involves the measurement of signals representing the magnetic field and the electric field in two orthongal directions, usually denoted by H.sub.x, H.sub.y, E.sub.x and E.sub.y respectively. In this type of exploration it is desirable to record the electric field and the magnetic field at spaced locations along a line of exploration.
"Multiple Site Magnetotelluric Measurements", Ser. No. 063,491, filed Aug. 6, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,218 Bloomquist, Hoehn, Norton and Warner, discloses a method of magnetotelluric exploration in which multiple measurements of the earth's electric field as a function of time are made at spaced locations on the earth's surface. One or more measurements of the earth's magnetic field are made simultaneously and recorded.
Real Time Fourier Transformation of Magnetotelluric Data, Wight, Bostick, Jr., and Smith, 1977, Electrical Geophysics Research Laboratory, describes the Fourier transformation of time series measurements into the frequency domain. The power spectra of the magnetotelluric measurements are recorded. The present invention is an improvement on the work described in this paper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,558, Yungul, also describes the conversion of magnetotelluric time measurements into their frequency spectra.
One of the problems in magnetotelluric exploration is that an excessively large number of measurement samples are generated. Recording all of these samples and transporting the tapes back to the location where they are processed is cumbersome. Wight, et al have developed a technique which may be referred to as "successive decimation" which reduces the number of measurement samples which must be recorded without seriously detracting from the quality of the measurements.
Another problem encountered in magnetotelluric exploration is the generation of noise which obscures the measurements. Magnetotelluric measuring instruments are particularly subject to man-made noise spikes such as those caused by a vehicle moving in the area of the measurements. One object of the present invention is to automatically detect magnetotelluric records having noise spikes and eliminate those records from the processing sequence which takes place before recording.